


The World's Most Distractable Detective

by Rhidee



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Autistic Angus, Gen, Not Serious, was meant to be serious and yet...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhidee/pseuds/Rhidee
Summary: "Shhhh, you trust ol Taako right?  When have I ever done you wrong little man?""...Marginally, you did steal-""Shhhh shhh shhh shhh, rhetorical question, punk."  Taako messed up Angus's hair with all the skill years of practice has given him."Listen, I’d give you a trillion dollars if it'd make you smile-""No, you wouldn't." Angus interrupted."No, i wouldn't, but the sentiment is there!"





	The World's Most Distractable Detective

**Author's Note:**

> I swear i did want to make this a vent fic but my creative juices are not flowing. But i did want to get all these Iconic conversation bits out there while i could
> 
> This isn't in the same verse as my other taz fics, because this taako doesnt have OCD. If he did, his way of communicating and helping angus would come with a lot more personal understanding, and he would use examples of his stuff to help angus. But like, this taako didnt rly feel that way i guess? so this taako is, as far as the scope of this fic is concerned, neurotypical, and this takes place before they get their memories back so.

The knock on Taako’s door woke him from his beauty sleepy, as he made sure to adamantly insist to whoever it was as he got up and stumbled to his front door.

He opened to door to see a scrappy teen with glasses finally big enough for his face, looking worn and stressed.

"S-sorry sir, I didn’t expect you to be asleep this late." Angus said, the painfully sunny day shining into Taako's Filth Den of Sloth and Warmth. (TFDSW was nothing, so Taako was working on a better name. 

Taako's Item Teeming Situation wasn't as dramatic, but it did spell out to TITS, so.)

Taako, ever the charismatic, grunted and waved Angus in.

Angus stepped in and closed the door behind him, sitting on Taako's ridiculously tacky zig zag couch.

"What's wrong Ango?" Taako asked, putting some water on the stove for tea.

So, Angus sat down, and told him.

-

"But sir, what if I’m just appropriating autistic culture, and I don't actually need to stim at all?" Angus asked, fidgeting with his shirt.

"Damn bubbelah, big concept for a little man." Taako sighed and gently hugged Angus, so that he could pull away if he wanted.

"Sir, i'm 17."

"But a speck in the streams of years ol Taako's been living, but that doesn't mean your feelings aren’t legit."

Angus nodded and clinged onto Taako, resisting the urge to squeeze his shirt rhythmically.

"Listen, Ango." Taako said, soft pulling back and looking at his nose so there would be no eye contact nasties.

"You're autistic, and we both know this. Now why are you suddenly trying to attack how you relax kiddo? " 

Angus shifted and allowed himself to flap a little.

"I just, what if I just picked it up when I was young and impressionable or something? What if it's not actually a-” Angus was unable to continue talking do to Taako's ring covered fingers covering his mouth.

"Bubalah, please. Does it matter how you learned to stim? It makes you feel good, right?" 

Taako brushes Angus's hair back and kissed his forehead.

"Well, yeah, but sir-"

"Shhhh, you trust ol Taako right? When have I ever done you wrong little man?"

"...Marginally, you did steal-" 

"Shhhh shhh shhh shhh, rhetorical question, punk." Taako messed up Angus's hair with all the skill years of practice has given him.

"Listen, I’d give you a trillion dollars if it'd make you smile-"

"No, you wouldn't." Angus interrupted.

"No, i wouldn't, but the sentiment is there!"

"Sir you have a trillion dollars and if the sentiment is there, why not give it to me?"

"I'm teaching you responsibility! Plus, Taako needs five more Lamborghinis for his Hollywood hills."

"Sir, you can't reference memes that don't exist in canon."

"Shhhhh Ango..." Taako pets Angus' cheek.

"I bought canon."

"Sir-"

"LA LA LA LA, LA LA LA LA, TAAKO'S WORLD!" Taako hollered and left the building.


End file.
